


Impress

by Fallenfae



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Ashfur intends to bite back at Squirrelflight by way of her daughter. The effects ripple tremendously.DISCONTINUED - I lost the backup of the second chapter.
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Hollyleaf (Warriors)
Kudos: 17





	Impress

Three wobbly-legged kits stood in the centre of the clearing, alone in their pursuits of advancing into their apprenticeship.

One, clearly not suited, stood obliviously on the far right, excited to be taken seriously. He was young; small for his age even, and so thought of this as a great opportunity. He had not thought through anything and stood as tall as he could with blind (perhaps literally,) optimism.

The second, well built and would make for a good warrior one day, stood proudly on the far left, tail standing high confidently. He knew he would of course be matched with the best mentor Firestar could select, and had no worries about the ordeal.

The last - a peculiar one indeed, stood shyly in the middle of her brothers. Her nerves had been acting up in anxiety, and she only hoped she would have a suitable mentor.

She inhales shakily, emerald eyes flicking about in search of any potential candidates, only to lock eyes with her mother (of which she had an uncanny resemblance,) and in retaliation, Hollykit gave a jittery smile in a sympathetic attempt to also sooth Squirrelflight. Turning back to gaze up at Firestar, the ceremony began.

"I hope all are ready?" He cleared his throat, the importance of a true leader in his voice. Hollykit admired it in him. She desired that importance. Perhaps if she trained hard enough, she would be able to climb the ranks and become just as good as leader.

"Well then," Firestar continued, "I suppose we can start. Lionkit - if you will step up, please." It was more a command than a question; however Lionkit did not really seem to care as he smoothly strided forwards. Firestar smiled, pleased by his obedience. "If Starclan accepts my will; your name from now until warriorship shall be 'Lionpaw.' Your mentor from now until then will be Brackenfur. His strength and courage will guide you."

A cheer burst from the crowd, collectively interested in the future of their most promising kit. By the time the cheering had quieted, Lionpaw was back in place, chest puffed out as he looked back at his sister. She nervously shuffled forth.

"Hollykit." Firestar started whilst the deep scarlet she cat was fiddling with the holly leaf behind her ear to relieve her stress. "You're an intelligent and tactful kit. I dearly hope Ashfur will take you as his apprentice."

This seemed to perk Ashfur out of his disinterest, staring alarmed at Hollykit. Hollykit gave a sympathetic smile back towards him. "Your name from now until warriorship will be 'Hollypaw.'."

She purred under her breath - frankly more relaxed by the fact that she wasn't the centre of attention anymore - awaiting her brother's ceremony as well.

Firestar turned towards the smallest of the three, who was shaking the most vigorously of the three.

"Jaykit." He chuckled warmly, amused. "Your mentor for the time being is Brightheart. From now until warriorship - your name is Jaypaw. May Starclan light your path to a future filled with prosperity." 

Jaypaw exhaled happily, his paws fiddling - an itching need to start his apprentice training now. 

Hollypaw purred. Everything had gone according to plan; and now all that was left to do was tour the territory with their mentors. Ashfur seemed reluctant, and so Lionpaw and Jaypaw went without her. She didn't mind - she didn't like change much.

Ashfur shuffled in his spot, turning to look at the (barely) apprentice. "I've never gotten this good a look at you." He grumbled. Hollypaw thought it odd he would say this to her during their first time really speaking to one another. She shrugged. "You never showed any interest."

He huffed. "I suppose not."

Hollypaw looked pleased. "I am very clever, Ashfur. You shouldn't assume I can't twist tongues on the spot." She practically boasted, tail waving in the air. Ashfur watched intently. "Well, I didn't take you more as anything your brothers are. You can't blame me when your brothers are…." He trailed off, looking for the proper word without looking rude. 

Hollypaw snorted. "Hah. But really, that's a bit degrading, isn't it?"

Ashfur grumbled distastefully. "You look an awful lot like your mother." Malice was hidden effortlessly in his eyes but Hollypaw could tell he didn't have the best of relationships with her mother; not after their (admittedly, what Hollypaw thought to be) childhood drama. "Off topic, hm?" She attempted to tease. Ashfur only grunted, heaving himself up with a pop of his limbs. 

Hollypaw just assumed he didn't really care.

"Are we going to tour the territory?" She enquired, weightlessly bouncing behind him. He rolled his eyes. "I suppose we have to. Come along then." He trailed on, shouldering past Brackenfur and Brightheart as they seemed as though they'd quite enjoyed their tour, but Ashfur was still sour. Hollypaw wondered how she could brighten his mood.

"You seem down in the dumps." She commented, tilting her head towards him. Ashfur gave nothing but a sidelong glance, still intrigued that her fur, black as it may be from afar, had scarlet undertones and those eyes were the same as Squirrelflight's… he had hardly heard her. By the time he had realized, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, it's not every day you're appointed to mentor your ex-mate's kits."

"Don't be such a downer. I'm your ticket to reconciliation." Hollypaw snickered quietly. 

"What you are," Ashfur retaliated with a poorly hidden look of displeasure, "is eye candy. You'll reject those who truly love you for an easy catch who's done nothing to further your journey of life."

Hollypaw sensed he was speaking to more than just her in that moment. She narrowed her eyes in sympathy. "Mum did that? To you?"

Ashfur grunted. "Yes, yes. She did."

Hollypaw raised her brows. "That's bad. Sorry about that." She shuffled through the greenery, eyes scanning over the outside in wonder. Ashfur's gaze lingered. "Nothing to do about it now."

He trotted up beside her and waved a paw half-mindedly. "This is Thunderclan territory, though I'm sure you're clever enough to figure that one out." He didn't seem interested, nor did he even pretend to look like he wanted to be there.

Hollypaw nodded, curtly sitting tall to imitate Firestar. "Yes, yes. Thunderclan is scattered with undergrowth for cats to use to hunt without being spotted; and sometimes, use the plants and mud to mask our scents. Though the mud after the rain might be runny, it's best after the downpour." She rambled, quite smug.

Ashfur stared, breath quickening."Ehm, I didn't know that last bit. Seems you are clever then, aren't you? A whole lot smarter than Squirrelflight, that's for certain." He mumbled; though the apprentice's ears had perked up and caught it quite easily. Whilst the insult towards her mother wasn't hidden all that well at all really, the compliment towards her was greatly appreciated. She purred out loudly. "Thanks…! I guess?" She giggled.

Ashfur stared. "Stop that, will you?" He grumbled. "With the giggling. It's odd."

"For an apprentice to giggle?" She tilted her head, bewildered. Ashfur shook his head, though seemed hesitant to explain his reasoning. He huffed. "You're mature for your age. It comes off as odd."

Hollypaw's eyes practically sparkled. "Me? Mature?" She chuckled, brushed off her fur in a prideful manner. "Well, I do set myself to a high standard." Ashfur turned, continuing his brisk pace through the vast territories. "I believe all she-cats should. I'd rather have a few intelligent cats such as yourself in camp than a million broodmares."

Hollypaw blinked. She was smart, that's for certain; but that word didn't seem to ring a bell in her head. She caught up to Ashfur, walking side by side. She was barely as tall as his shoulder. "What's a broodmare?"

Ashfur tensed, before rolling his eyes in defeat. "You're quite the yappy one. Well, if you must ask what every little thing is, it's a she-cat who believes her only purpose is to have kits."

Hollypaw snorted, stifling a chuckle. "Who would want to sit around having babies all day? What benefits are there? Being tiptoed around all day?"

"Well," Ashfur started, a knowing smile on his face - this was too priceless to be unreactionary towards - browsing the scenery as her pushed his way through the thick trees. "There are a few benefits I can think of." 

Hollypaw, puzzled, decided it was a joke she didn't understand and went on quietly about the tour with no further real conversation.

It was a shame Ashfur only saw her as a kit. Her mentor was supposed to think highly of her. She would have to change his perceptions.

~~

Hollypaw stood beside Ashfur, who was dragged by to group training by Hollypaw and her siblings. Jaypaw had had a lot of trouble with his stance, and Brightheart had asked the other mentors to have their apprentices challenge Jaypaw (with consideration to his blindness. Brackenfur needed a stern talking to with Lionpaw to have him understand he didn't always need to win.)

Ashfur disliked it. A lot. Hollypaw couldn't say she liked it either; she liked being the centre of attention and having her feats recognized to the fullest length. 

So whilst her brothers were off doing who knows what a couple fox lengths away, she and Ashfur were doing hunting practice.

Ashfur used a paw to lower her upper back. He watched intently as she shifted, attempting to perfect the admittedly difficult pose. "Upper body closer to the ground. Ears perked. Tail high for balance--" he advised, circling her. Hollypaw strained, eyes and ears so alert that she hardly noticed that perhaps this position was not really the best for sensory.

Ashfur seemed to like it. Hollypaw pricked her ears as he leaned down to whisper at her ear. "Soft paws. Tread lightly. You're doing great."

Hollypaw's stomach tightened - she had to admit, as rough as his voice was, it did sound nice when he grumbled under his breath like that - and she purred. "Should I just creep forwards?" She whispered back, tail waving. Ashfur squinted. "Yes. Remember what I told you."

Hollypaw inhaled quietly, one paw before the other as she crept forwards whilst Ashfur stood back, getting a good view of the stance, the crouch, the trek -- even the flicker of her ears didn't go unnoticed. And whilst she was hyper-aware of just how in control Ashfur was here, she still felt completely helpless and inexperienced in front of him. Everyone else was a piece of cake to impress-- but him? She would have to try a bit more than that to satisfy Ashfur.

She caught the scent of a mouse scuffling through the bushes, and was able to locate it immediately by the direction of the wind.

Closer, closer -- and with a leap, Hollypaw twisted midair to dig her claws into the mouse's back. Simple. 

"What are you two doing all the way out here?" Brightheart trotted over, raising a brow. Hollypaw still cringed whenever she saw Brightheart -- her over-ambition as an apprentice had led her to losing her eye, and Hollypaw had learned since having been told the story to mind her step.

Hollypaw held her mouse up proudly. Brightheart smiled, then turned to Ashfur. "You taught her to hunt already?"

"We do need extra paws around, Brightheart. And besides, I'd like my apprentice to be the best trained." He explained dully, rather irritated Brightheart had to off and ruin his and Hollypaw's moment. The apprentice shared the same sentiment, skittering up to stand beside him.

The ginger she-cat sighed. "Alright, but today is focused on battle tactics, you two. Don't forget that." She twisted, returning to Jaypaw before he would hurt himself - more common than you would think, really - and left Hollypaw giggling beside Ashfur; who couldn't help but crack a smile.

~~~

Huddled in a circle, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw all sat together. They had been whispering all night about whatever had crossed their minds whilst Lionpaw was asleep (or at least, trying to fall asleep). Jaypaw haf long since moved into the medicine den by then, and the trio were a few moons older by now and excited to have new apprentices sleeping with them in the den. The problem was, they were both she-cats.

Cue excessive chattering.

Hollypaw had never thought herself the type to gossip with the commoners - far from it, but tonight she needed to keep her mind far far away from that. 

"I can't help it!" Honeypaw squealed quietly, flushing a deep pink. "I don't know what it is, but Berrynose is just...so…" 

"Dreamy?" Poppypaw continued with an amused snort. Her sister whacked her. "Yeah! So?"

Hollypaw watched, entertained by the sisters. Poppypaw rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in him! He has an ego bigger than he can manage." Poppypaw purred, a smug look on her face. "I don't have a crush on anyone, thank Starclan! All the toms in this clan are stupid."

Honeypaw arched a brow in disbelief. "Not even Lionpaw~?" She cooed, and the tables had turned. Hollypaw faux gagged. "Yikes. He's an awful catch." She pointed to the half asleep and borderline annoyed tom; though he was clearly too tired to object.

Poppypaw flicked her gaze to Hollypaw. "Well!" She inhaled. "If Lionpaw is such an awful catch, who's your crush, then?"

Hollypaw froze for a moment, flushing up with a dorky smile on her face. She debated telling the girls -- or would they think her odd? Scrunching up her nose, she shook her head. "I don't have one," she lied.

Honeypaw gasped. "That can't be true! You're always daydreaming, nevermind the fact you just blushed." Hollypaw waved it off like it was a fever or something. "Whatever! Who cares, anyway?" She stammered. Poppypaw gave quite the glare, pressuring Hollypaw until--

"Okay fine! It's Ashfur."

Silence. Hollypaw dreaded this.

Honeypaw snorted. "He's….Hollypaw, he's your mentor." She nodded. "I know that, you twit! But you don't know him like I do." Poppypaw rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue. "Uhuh. Let me guess, he has the dreamiest eyes and the sexiest voice."

"Don't say that!" Hollypaw seethed. "You're generalizing." The sisters shot each other uncomfortable glances. Honeypaw softened her tone. "Hollypaw, that isn't...you know, moral. We all know you kind of look like Squirrelflig-"

"It's not a fucking fetish!" Hollypaw whispered, just loud enough to make it clear that she'd had enough of being compared to her mother. She turned around before either of them could respond and shoved herself into her mossbed, humiliated.

Though, it did get just that little bit better when she heard the shuffling of Honeypaw and Poppypaw returning to their nests as well.

~~

Hollypaw laid on her back, staring up at the sky. She tried to gather her nerves, to just ask the question. But even now, as Ashfur was sharpening his claws on a coarse tree trunk after a good fight session, she still couldn't find the courage.

Desperate times come for desperate measures.

She had already predicted this outcome. She hoped it wouldn't come to this, but she simply couldn't hold it in. She stood, her gaze grazing the surrounding area until she spotted the plant she was looking for. Perfect. It was still a bud, a sproutling; but it harboured the same effects. She tore the root from the ground and gobbled it up. Catnip.

She turned back to where she sat beforehand. Inhaling, with a little force, (and the extra courage the catnip gave her,) she asked; "Do you really only value me because I look like my mum?"

Ashfur turned, a casual expression on his face. He looked Hollypaw up and down. "You look better," he stated.

Hollypaw exhaled, feeling woozy. "That doesn't really answer my question." She shuffled her paws, tail swaying wildly in order to keep her balance. 

Ashfur twitched his nose, squinting his eyes as he looked at the apprentice. "You've had catnip, haven't you?" Hollypaw barely heard him, she just staggered forwards to nose into him, purring. "Yeah," she giggled. Ashfur raised a brow.

"Naughty," he snorted, grumbling things Hollypaw couldn't exactly make out. Her mind was too easily numbed; she was far too young to be having catnip for any reason. She purred. "What're you gonna do about it?" Hollypaw slurred.

"Well," Ashfur grumbled under his breath, voice an octave down leaving Hollypaw breathless, "You wouldn't want to find that out."

Hollypaw dug her face into his chest. "I'm almost a warrior, you know." She muffled into his fur - she was only 4 moons into her apprenticeship, but surely if she was already mature by default, she had the mentality of a warrior by now, she reasoned to herself. Ashfur seemed to untense, chuckling deeply.

"Oh I know. You're far more mature than all the other apprentices. If I were to meet you for the first time, I would think you moons older than you are." He complimented, eyeing her petite frame against his. He liked her eyes - it sparked a certain familiarity to him, and while he wished her tail might have been bushier, or her fur a lighter hue - he could not deny that Hollypaw was quite pretty. He ran his foreclaws gently through her fur, which Hollypaw seemed to really enjoy; barely hearing how loud she was purring.

"You're so pretty." Ashfur mumbled, twisting over so that he would roll over her, pinning her down effectively. Hollypaw really had no idea what was happening; her belly tightening as she looked up at him, her vision going hazy. She hummed half-mindedly, and was smothered in warmth before her line of sight went dark.

~~

Hollypaw laid uncomfortably in the back of the apprentices den. It had been a couple weeks since she had woken up in the apprentice's den with a bad hangover, and Ashfur had been tense around her. She knew now in retrospect, even without having told anyone, that whatever her mentor had done to her; it was bad. 

She didn't want to stick around. Her crush dwindled, and while she still pitied him for his heartbreak all those moons ago - it slowly became more of a possibility that perhaps he didn't care for who she was at all, but rather liked her appearance instead. It shattered her.

Her efforts went to waste on someone who never liked her in the first place. Perhaps he was simply getting cozied up with her to unnerve Squirrelflight - who had from day one disliked his position as her mentor. Hollypaw shivered. 

She didn't want to get out of her nest anymore. She didn't want to see him anymore and she certainly didn't want to explain to anyone why she felt so violated. It only gave her time - time for her rage to swell up. She didn't deserve this! Ashfur really did see her as a broodmare afterall.

She became colder - more distant to everyone. She studied alone, refusing Ashfur's help when he offered it. She spent nights on end learning the code and pondering the philosophies, losing a lot of sleep in the process. Most of all, she grew a dislike of everyone around her. She did not truly care for the code; she only cared for enforcing it.

Yet she couldn't get his warm blue eyes out of her head.

Breadcrumbs of a former time in which she felt innocent and naive. He had deflowered her, and whilst she did feel utter guilt for letting it happen, hatred for him for even letting it happen - she still wished for the old times to return.

Now Jaypaw had told her of her powers - and she had been anxiously awaiting the reveal of her own. She had always been the sibling on top; it was quite abnormal to be the last to realize her powers now. It put a damper on her mood.

She hated that, despite both Jaypaw and Lionpaw's sins, they graduated by her side. It wasn't fair! She poured her heart and soul into being as pure as she could - to follow the code by the letter. 

Though she had to admit, mating with your mentor, consentual or not, surely was a sin as bad, if not worse than Lionblaze's innocent love with Heathertail or Jayfeather's lack of interest in anything at all.

Of course, she was proven deeply wrong.

Fire roared in camp; Lionblaze and Hollyleaf guiding Jayfeather towards the log in which he could escape - Squirrelflight worriedly calling to them midway there. 

Hollyleaf didn't think it could get any worse. Then Ashfur showed up, blocking the path no less. "Ashfur!" Squirreflight yowled, claws digging into the cindering wood beneath her. "Get out of the way! Let them get out!"

Hollyleaf couldn't help but stare, disoriented. Ashfur hardly seemed to care at all, as if nothing had happened between them; which only served to hurt her further. Ashfur glared confidently down at Squirrelflight, cocking his head with a pleased grin. "Brambleclaw can't look after them now, can he?" He chuckled. Lionblaze bristled beside Hollyleaf, haunches raising. "What have you done to my father?" He barked, infuriated. Hollyleaf remained silent, watching, calculating.

Ashfur rolled his eyes, pacing the top of the log as the fire devoured more and more of the camp. "Why would I waste my time on that waste of space?" Ashfur purred deeply, too calm for the current situation. Hollyleaf knew that, when it came down to it, he wouldn't really care if he killed her and her family right there in cold blood. 

Squirrelflight growled aloud. "Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop! You have to understand that I'm his mate now, not yours." Liomblaze mumbled somrthing to Jayfeather, though Hollyleaf couldn't hear; and frankly didn't care. The world was closing in around her and she couldn't breathe. "I don't have any quarrel with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight. My quarrel is with you." The gray tom flicked a claw along the wood, the blackening edges easily crumbling beneath it. "It always has been. It's not Brambleclaw's fault he fell for a cheating, lying, manipulative, faithless bitch." He spat, venom in every word of his calm tone. 

Squirrelflight visibly flinched. Hollyleaf could tell that Squirrelflight knew how hurt he was as much as she could."All this was moons ago! I had no idea you were still upset."

"Upset?" Ashfur laughed breathlessly, a dark joke. "Mmm. I'm afraid all karma has to repaid. We'll see who's really upset now, won't we?" His eyes flickered to lock with Hollyleaf, and her suspicions were confirmed. She glared back motionlessly, and suddenly the heat of her rage added onto the fire. He turned back to Squirrelflight, not bothering to give her a second look. "Who do you think sent Firestar down to take a look at the foxtrap? I wanted him to die. It's a shame I'll have to hurt you in a different way. The death of Firestar would have hurt really...really badly." He purred, an emotionless smile on his tired features. Squirrelflight stared back shakingly, trembling. "Maybe Brambleclaw was there then to save him. But now, your kits are." He laughed dryly.

"Enough, Ashfur! Your quarrel is with me. These three have done nothing to you." She yelled despairingly. Hollyleaf winced. "Your whore of a daughter seems to think otherwise." Ashfur watched, amused. It didn't seem like he thought they were running out of time, out of oxygen, out of space. He must have been delusional to think he had all this time. Squirrelflight seemed puzzled, a bit angry, but brushed it off. "Let them out." She practically demanded. 

"Karma must bite back. Your kits will have to die." He stood confidently. Squirrelflight seemed to quiver. With an exhale, she yelled; "If you want to hurt me, you'll have to find a better way. They're not my fucking kits, Ashfur!"

Hollyleaf stared. If she was cold and calculating now, she was breaking down on the inside. She was a thread away from screaming out in agony. She couldn't handle it, and it didn't seem her brothers could either. "Typical Squirrelflight. Stop fucking lying!" He yowled.

"I'm not!" The she-cat retaliated. "Did you see me give birth? Did you watch me nurse them? Did I stay in the nursery until they were apprenticed? No." 

Ashfur's eyes flickered with deep interest. Squirrelflight continued. "I've fooled all of you. Even Brambleclaw. The entire clan. They are not. My. Kits."

"Well then," Ashfur chuckled deeply, a malice dancing in his eyes - one Hollyleaf hadn't seen in a long time. "Let's see what happens when I tell them."

~~

Hollyleaf couldn't take it. She was drowning in an ocean of emotions and could barely hold herself together, let alone her urges. Maybe it was the new squirming kits in her belly - Ashfur's doing for certain, or the revealing of her half-blood lineage, she knew she had to get rid of him. Fuck logic.

The cicadas chirped, the soundtrack to which drowned out the sound of her rustling through the undergrowth, following Ashfur's scent trail. She rummaged from bush to bush, weighed down by her plump belly. She had long since planned an escape plan for her kits (once they were born, at least,) but tonight would change course.

It had taken a whilr to catch his scent; she'd been even more so lucky that she caught him alone at this time of night.

Finally. She stood in the bushes, scent heavily masked. There he was, leaned over and taking a cold sip from the bordering river. He didn't seem to notice her at all.

Creeping forward, just like Ashfur had taught her as a child, she hunted him down. Leapt. Twisted midair and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him down. Just like when she was a child.

She leaned forewards, her maw slightly open at his ear. "I'm pregnant. They're yours. I thought you might want to know before you die." Quickly, before he could respond; she unsheathed her claws and dug them deep into his throat, tearing out his windpipe. He wouldn't be causing any more pain.

As Hollyleaf watched the life drain from his eyes and the blood trickle down his throat, she couldnt help but watch intently. There he was. The tom that had intended to tear her life to shreds was finally at her mercy, and she was hooked on the feeling.


End file.
